


Trifiesta Day 6: Rain/Date

by Slimy Snake (SmolSnake)



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Babies, M/M, Trifiesta, drunk Yokozawa, its all about the cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolSnake/pseuds/Slimy%20Snake
Summary: Sixth day of the Trifiesta event on Tumblr.Yokozawa and Kirishima go out on a date, get caught in the rain and Yokozawa has some gay thoughts.
Relationships: Kirishima Zen/Yokozawa Takafumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Trifiesta Day 6: Rain/Date

-Why did I listen to you? We should have gone home directly from work.

-Yeah, maybe this time it would have been a good idea….

After they finished a long day of hard work and the infamous cycle at the editor’s department had finally come to an end, Kirishima miraculously still had energy and wanted to go drink something with Yokozawa at their favorite bar, claiming that it would be good for the two of them to have a well-deserved “date” after such difficult days. Yokozawa seemed to be hesitant at first, given that they were pretty tired and things outside didn’t look on their favor, the sky was completely covered in grey almost black looking clouds indicating that a big storm could come at any moment. The salesman didn’t want Kirishima or himself to catch a cold if they did get caught in the middle of a disaster, but it only took some pleading and a well-practiced puppy-like gaze of his annoying lover to convince him; of course he didn’t make it easy for the editor, while they were walking towards the bar he just kept arguing about how it would be Kirishima’s fault if they got caught in the rain and how this was definitely NOT a date. Afterwards, the salesman had to admit that he had really enjoyed the time with his lover at the bar, just the two of them talking about everything they could and watching Kirishima smile at him and only him made the raven feel loved, no matter how much he denied it when Kirishima caught him staring particularly flustered at his face. So it was kind of ironic that, when Yokozawa had started to accept that he was a having a good time, destiny decided to give him the reason for once, that little traitor. Just when they got out of the bar and walked a few meters, the pair was assaulted by an incredibly strong air blast along with the coldest rain drops they had felt in a while. Trying to cover themselves both men got under a roof, their clothes were not that wet but they still had a long way to get to Kirishima’s apartment and Yokozawa felt a little light-headed thanks to the alcohol that he had drank earlier. They tried waiting for a few minutes hoping that the storm would end soon, the editor accepting all the nagging that came from his angry lover while doing so, but it seemed that the rain was going to continue for a while and even get worse with every minute that passed.

-At least Hiyo is with my parents tonight.

-Yeah, who knows for how long we are going to stay here- Yokozawa shoot another annoyed glance at the older man, who only shuddered because of the cold he was feeling. They stayed put for another few minutes, Yokozawa bordering between his anger and trying not to fall asleep right there. Suddenly, Kirishima´s eyes lighted up and he looked at his barely drunk lover with a mischievous smile.

-Well, maybe we shouldn’t stay here then. Let’s go.-taking his lover’s hand, he intended to walk into the rain, but Yokozawa managed to stop him in his tracks.

-What are you doing?! We are going to get sick if we do that.

-We are out here in the cold anyway; it could get worse if we don’t move. Come on.

Still unsure, the younger one just looked at his feet without saying a word. Finally, Kirishima sighed and threw his jacket at his boyfriend, obviously prompting him to use it as protection against the rain. It took Yokozawa a few moments to understand what the man wanted.

-Why did you give me this? You are going to get even colder, I can use my coat….

-Ugh, you really need to learn how to read a room. This is me trying to be romantic.- Kirishima pouted at him, making Yokozawa lose his patience at how stupid his lover was being. He truly couldn’t get the point of what the editor wanted to do, earning a dramatic groan from the man.-You are so dense it hurts. Just give me your coat and you use my jacket.

Yanking the coat from the raven, Kirishima put it on his head and offered his hand for Yokozawa to take it. Without any other option, the salesman just gets the other´s jacket on his head and takes his hand as he rolls his eyes. Grinning like a little kid, Kirishima pulls him into the rain and starts running towards “their” home. Trying to keep up with his lover, Yokozawa runs as fast as he can without much trouble, being used to walk and run long distances when doing his rounds at work. Instead, he focused his attention on Kirishima and how damn good he looked as he runs in the rain.

“How does he manage to look so handsome even at this moment? That’s just not f”- Woah!

Feeling himself slip, Yokozawa waits for the impact as he falls, but it never came and instead felt a hand wrap around his waist, holding him against a steady and warm body. By pure instinct, he puts his hands on Kirishima’s shoulder and stares right into his lover´s eyes. The older man smiles at him, his hair completely damp and panting slightly from the effort of running, Yokozawa can’t help but track his eyes down the editor’s body noticing how his shirt stuck nicely to his form.

-Are you ok? Did you got hurt?

Without saying a word, Yokozawa simply puts his hands in Kirishima´s wet hair and gets closer to his face. “It really isn’t fair how damn handsome you are”. Still holding his head, the salesman pulls the older man into a passionate kiss, surprising him for a moment before bringing Yokozawa even closer to him and caressing his back with his other hand. Completely forgetting the rain that was falling into them, they kissed for a few minutes before Yokozawa pulled away.

-This is so cliché, you know that?

Laughing, Kirishima holds his grumpy bear’s hand again. Maybe Yokozawa was more drunk that both of them had expected, but he wasn´t going to complain.

-Let´s just get home, shall we?


End file.
